The Planet's Will
by Vitacrucis
Summary: When a great force appears an opposite one is created restoring balance. The darkness of destruction has traced Jin's path as the bringer of order for the planet, whose desire will guide him in what leads to self understanding and discovery.


Hello there! Welcome to my first Blazblue story and my second attempt at a serious story. I wanted to tell you that english is not my mother language so I may make many mistakes in the story itself (if you can please please point them out). Also this story is based on a character analisys and interpretation of my favorite Blazblue character: Jin Kisaragi, taking place right before Continuum Shift. Well, I hope you enjoy it!

**Blazblue or its characters don't belong to me they are property of Arc System works, please support the official releases.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet's Will<strong>

"All right! This tree is one limit and the stone is the other! I'll be the goalkeeper first and when you score 3 goals we switch places!"

The young boy walked to the space he was talking of, holding a ball in his hands. He then turned around to see another boy, younger than him but strikingly similar in appearance, both having blonde hair and clear green eyes. The biggest difference between them aside their age was that the older boy had a somewhat messy hair and a fierce look in his eyes, while the younger one had short and silky hair and a timid expression all the time, even with the smile that came when the older boy threw the ball at his feet.

"Okay, brother, this time I will make sure we switch places!"

The older boy laughed joyfully at his little brother's innocent determination.

"You better do, Jin! But my defense as a goalkeeper is unmatched in the world!"

The young boy placed the ball on the ground, stepped back and prepared to kick.

_That we would switch places… that I could accomplish something, all that is just wishful thinking. Those silly games when I was little were enough to show me how weak I am. The NOL, promotions, awards, positions, nothing of that was worth anything. At first I thought it was because it was stupid, but then I realized it was because nothing of that felt real, nothing was real, all what I did was never my own achievement, everything… was just a setup by the NOL, the Kisaragi family or someone else who just needed a pawn to use and I happened to fit in that role. I came to realize all of this when I finally got away from the people who were tracing a path for me to easily walk. When I finally faced my own battles with only my strength… The only thing I found was an embarrassing defeat. Brother didn't even tire himself when he threw me aside, Captain Hazama just toyed with me, that masked swordsman just lectured my weakness and obsession, Noel Vermillion as the Kusanagi unit… all I could do was stall for have Brother save me… and more importantly, Tsubaki. I couldn't reach her, I couldn't save her I… was weak, pitiful and pathetic…_

_I am sick of it… I am sick of being weak… I want to be stronger… I need more power… At the very least, Brother said I have hope… All I can is grasp that belief and prove it right… I will be strong…_

Was it the lack of a pleasant memory? Was it fear? Both motives were correct; his coldness was his ultimate defense against the world, the place that scared him, eventually leading him to hurt and drive away all those who, even just by chance, came near him. There were even times where madness took the rest of everything for him.

Jin kept swinging his sword against an invisible opponent he had created in that moonlit night, making up attacks to dodge and counter and defenses against his own moves. This solitary training had become a habit since his new master had refused to teach him anything new, having made Jin resort to spar with an imaginary opponent each time. His grunts, breathing, the sound of his blade cutting the air and his heavy steps on the rocky floor near the cave he was staying was the only thing heard in that whole area filled with trees without a single leaf in them. He was the possibly the only living thing in that small mountain located in those rocky and deserted regions, except for his master.

Jin's opponent finally took a definite shape, being the one of his brother, causing Jin to lose all his calm and don't hold back. Materializing a bow and an arrow of ice Jin attacked the illusion with all he had.

"Hiyoku Getsumei!"

The arrow pierced the illusion, and shattered in thousands of glittering flakes of snow. Jin was left breathing heavily in the place where he stood, knowing the battle was just a practice he came up with, but knowing it was taken further by the Nox Nyctores in his left hand.

"Stupid…sword…"

**Chapter 1 – Conflict**

"Jin! Whatcha doin' out there? Yer makin' lotsa noise!"

Jin turned around to see his master trembling at the entrance of the cave, from where deep inside the light of a fireplace revealed how the cloaked cat could barely handle the cold, even with the warm of his cloak.

"I was training a bit, thing we maybe…I don't know…should do as master and apprentice?" Jin replied with a clear trace of annoyance in his voice. "We've been travelling together for weeks and so far all you have told me is to sit down and relax"

"What's the big deal? Knowing how to take it easy is important too."

Jin shook his head.

"I clearly need to improve myself. And just sitting around will do nothing!"

"Meh, brothers are alike I suppose, that old rascal Ragna was also in an eternal rush. Come on in already, we've got to discuss something"

Jin sighed, disappointed, but knew what Jubei had to say was important, so he had to leave his place.

"He may be and a genius in combat" Jin thought to himself "But why is he taking me like a joke?"

Their conversation, sitting around the fireplace in the newfound cave in that region, was the same as it had been the last weeks regarding Jin: how he had improved as a fighter on his own experience and how he should calm down and focus in the strength he already had. However there were two things that Jin, no matter how much or hard he tried, would never change; two things that bothered Jin to no end.

"Yer lack of control is passing the bill, kid. It is what puts ya behind Ragna in a battle"

"Ugh… Again with that? Just how big the difference of power is between brother and me?"

"That guy can have ya for breakfast any day, I would be helluva surprised if ya even managed to tire him"

Jin clinched his fists but remained silent and directed his glare at Jubei, who looked back at him. There was a brief moment of silence until Jubei laughed at Jin's surprise, echoing in the cave and finally looking at Jin with a much friendlier look.

"Gotta love that death glare you got! Enough to scare the crap outta anybody!"

Jin closed his eyes, frustrated and sighed.

"Listen, Jin, this is exactly what I mean; you lack control of yerself, ya can't keep yer head cool in battle…which is quite ironic for an user of Ice Ars, but lame puns aside, yer a mess. I know yer life is pretty screwed up, and that precisely is what turns against ya. With no self-control ya can't tap those wicked powers ya have, it's like yer fighting using a bow and an arrow but don't take the time to put the arrow and throw it. And don't get me started on that sword of yours."

Jin looked at his left hand. There it was, the Nox Nyctores Mucro Algesco Yukianesa. Jin's source of power, but also the source of his madness, the discord inside his mind and heart was all due to that blade, but Jin knew getting rid of it wasn't the answer. Jubei and Ragna had told him: the true feat was to use its power, be able to control it, that was Jin's path.

"In terms of raw power and sheer skill…how much behind I am of Brother?"

"Hmm… to be honest, quite a lot. Ragna's the black beast after all, he can tap into a source of strength ya can't even imagine, his strength, resistance, skill, speed and Ars use are all ahead of ya by a good margin."

Weak, he was weak. That fear stroke Jin immensely. Anxiety and frustration grew inside him as he remembered his brother's eyes when fighting him. They were inexpressive, even after having won both times Ragna looked as excited as he had just stomped on a pesky bug. That was the sensation that had been growing inside Jin all this time.

"Then why the hell I am always meditating about that sort of crap? I don't need self-control, what I need is power! If I become as peaceful as you say, what it will do! Stay calm as my opponent beats the living hell out of me?"

Jin had suddenly stood as he yelled. Jubei remained in his seat and just raised his look to keep the eye contact with Jin. His joyful mood was gone and was once again serious.

"Not gonna lie to ya, kid, as you are now yer just a pushover. By yerself weak yer not, but to face the opponents ya gonna be pitted against in the future right now you can't do a damn thing."

That was too much for Jin to continue in his place. His grip on Yukianesa tightened and he trembled in frustration. He felt that Jubei wasn't helping him, he was mocking him, and he was being taken for an idiot and a weakling. Those thoughts stormed through Jin's head as he just turned around to leave the cave, not daring to discuss anymore nor raise his hand to the man. Jubei just watched him walk away, but finally stood up when Jin reached the entrance. Outside Jin just walked away until an invisible flow of energy cut the ground right in front of him, leaving him shocked for a moment.

"So that's it? Yer gonna walk away every time ya hear something ya don't like?"

"I've had enough of your bullshit. If you're not going to help me I'll look for my own ways to find strength"

"Pfft, you're laughing stock, kid. As you are, yer gonna be found and killed by Terumi or Hakumen in no time. Or maybe that sword of yours will mess yer head and ya will chase down Ragna who will murder you."

Jin directed a glare at Jubei who sat on a rock with his own Nox Nyctores by his side.

"Now get back in the cave, kid! We haven't finished!"

A feeling of madness grew inside Jin, not realizing what he was doing. He could feel something, a new truth, that cat was not a help, it was preventing him from finding true strength.

"_Kill him…"_

"Why?" thought to himself

"_He is in your way…"_

"He is…"

"_He will prevent you from seeing Ragna and saving Tsubaki."_

"He is an…"

"_That's right, someone who wants to prevent you from gaining your true power. He is sided with your brother, plotting against you."_

"He is an obstacle…"

Jubei did not believe Jin's reaction; the man had unsheathed Yukianesa and pointed its blade towards the One Eyed Lotus, giving him a sadistic smile with eyes that showed nothing but insanity.

"Maybe…" Jubei continued "…I should kill you myself"

A cold and strong fear suddenly ran through Jin's spine at this declaration.

"Yeah, guess I'll just do that. That way yer gonna die without so much pain and much less humiliation."

The One Eyed Lotus grabbed the handle of Musashi, his sword with his mouth and stood on four legs right in front of Jin, who at that moment took his own stance.

"Bring it on, old timer! Nox Nyctores Yukianesa, activate!"

And so on Jin charged at the former hero in what was nothing more than a lost battle. Nothing could even faze Jubei; none of Jin's techniques were match for the former hero. Jubei was beyond all limits Jin could imagine; speed, strength, Jin could only hit air with his strongest attacks and Jubei just parried any swing Jin directed at him. However the most frustrating part was that the cat wasn't even playing with Jin, not at all. He only waited patiently for Jin to tire himself, but despite knowing this Jin could not stop. It wasn't pride what moved him, it was desperation, the desire to prove himself as worthy, as not a simple and helpless bystander in this war, to prove he had the power to fight as well. It had become an obsession, the most desirable food for Yukianesa to devour.

"I guess I have to hit back too." Jubei exclaimed suddenly and with a simple swing of Musashi the ground between him and Jin and right behind Jin was slashed. There was a moment of hesitation for Jin, but as soon as he decided to move two large and deep cuts opened abruptly on his side and between his eyes. A scream of pain could have been heard all over the mountain, the dreadful technique to rend space itself was felt first hand by Jin, who fell to the ground.

"Heh… So much for that… I had faith in ya kid" began Jubei seeing Jin struggling just to lift his face from the ground "I thought ya could change things, that ya had the power to save people. But then again many years of experience don't guarantee ya don't make mistakes…"

"Ren…"

Jubei suddenly paid attention to what Jin was trying to mutter as he lifted Yukianesa.

"Rengoku Hyoya!" Jin suddenly shouted. Jubei shocked from this last display of strength of the man he was taking as a game had no time to dodge the wave of ice that finally formed a majestic crown, glittering in the moonlight, summoning snow from the night sky.

"He…It was completely worthless…"

Jin's last words were accompanied by a smile filled with sadness and resignation as he finally fell to the ground to not stand again. Jubei remained inside the frigid prison for a moment but finally reacted and proceeded to break through the ice without effort. He watched the snow fall from the sky and the ice covering the whole place. Watching Jin in the floor left a horrible taste in his mouth.

Jubei approached Jin and using his own Ars he healed Jin's wounds not leaving a single mark.

"Ya sure have guts, Jin… If you could only have more patience, yer path is a long one, but if ya take it you will have the power ya seek so much. Ya aren't weak because ya lack strength, yer weak because ya haven't properly taken your power and used it."

Jin didn't answer, but listened to every word.

"What Ragna told ya about Yukianesa ain't something I told him to say, it was Ragna really thinks and feels. When he called ya his greatest enemy to be, he wasn't thinking of ya as a menace, rather an equal in power. Yer potential is a big deal; just have faith in me like Ragna does with you. He does value as family and has faith yer gonna save him or those who need help and he's not gonna be able to help"

Jin smirked; there was a brief silence before his laughter exploded. He laughed, laughed hysterically.

"Ragna? My brother? He has faith in me? That's the biggest stupidity I've heard this night!"

Jubei only looked back at him.

"There's nobody! Nobody who has faith in me! The only person who could have been with me is gone! Completely gone!"

"Jin…"

"I am weak, pitiful and pathetic! That's why nobody will ever seek my help! I wanted to prove them wrong but…but… all I can do, ever, is just look from the ground to the faces of those who have defeated me!"

Jin thought of his encounter with Ragna, Mu, Terumi, all the fights in which his victory would have brought a better future but he had been too weak to emerge victorious.

"I am sick of this…I have nothing...to face destiny or save anybody…I am sick of this!"

Jubei just closed his eyes as Jin laughed in denial, miserably trying to hide his own sadness and frustration, until he no longer had energy and remained silent.

"I can't stand this…my powerlessness…"

"That's why I am for, kid. Don't worry about a thing; I will help ya get stronger"

There was a long silence. Those were the last words before Jin passed out, with a tear on his right eye flowing down his face. Jubei took Yukianesa from his hands and walked away.

"Rest for now, kid, this thing has messed up with ya way too much in this single night."

Jin was left lying there, without his sword, finally being able to rest for a bit, after exposing all his fears and pains, after taking it out on someone who could give him an answer and no longer chained to his sword, he could be at ease, even if it was for a brief moment.

"_I felt nothing, never did… I just fulfilled my purpose but when I think about it, chasing down my brother and coming all this way are the only things I've ever done in my life because I wanted to, not because I was told to. But this time, to gain strength to be able to help others, to see my brother again and face him with pride…and to save Tsubaki…for the first time those were my decisions…were choices that I, deep from inside my heart, made"_

The older brother, Ragna, easily caught the ball in his hands. Jin just jumped annoyed.

"Wow, Jin! You really suck at this!"

"I don't! It's just you're too good!"

"Is that so? Then you'll have to prove it to me!"

Jin looked at Ragna confused.

"Practice, Jin, get better and you will be able to get better than me!"

"Really?"

Ragna gave a big smile to Jin who delighted, returned it.

"Of course! We are brothers after all! And I have faith you can do great things!"

Ragna then returned the ball to Jin and both brothers kept playing happily in that place, with their laughs in the air.

"_Brother…"_


End file.
